secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.8
=Second Life 1.8.0 Release Notes= Build 6, Dec 12, 2005 Major Features * Point-to-point teleportation is now available in Second Life ** Residents may teleport freely to and from locations they are allowed to access ** The landing point on a parcel is determined by the location set by the land owner with the About Land > Options > Landing Point > Set button ** If no landing point is set on a parcel, the resident will be delivered as close to the location specified on the map as possible. ** Estate owners may choose whether to allow teleport via point-to-point or Telehubs ** Parcel owners can block teleports onto their land ** The Z coordinate is honored; teleporting (or logging in) to your Castle in the Sky will now put you directly there! ** The World Map will be centered on the teleport destination, with a button provided to locate [avatar Minor Features * Ripple effect for water can now be turned on in the Graphics preference pane ** Ripple water uses the graphics card's pixel shading to create more realistic looking water ** The functionality will only be available for machines with cards supporting pixel shading ** Turning on this feature will cause viewer FPS to drop to some degree, so it is not enabled by default * Improved In-world Classified Ad System ** The new scheme features the following changes: *** The new starting price for ads has been decreased from L$250 to L$50 for a one-week run *** Dynamic pricing of ads **** The poster determines the price they pay for the posting (starting at L$50) *** Direct teleportation links are now embedded within each ad *** The list of ads can now be sorted by the price paid to post the ad (from high to low, or low to high) *** We have also improved the interface to make it more intuitive to residents Scripting Changes New LSL functions * llMapDestination(string simname, vector position, vector lookat) ** Shows a given location on the map. ** Works in attachments, or during touch events. * Parcels now store look-at direction for landing points. ** The "lookat" value is currently not in use, but will be in a later version * llAddToLandBanList(key avatar, float hours) ** Add an avatar to the parcel ban list for the given duration. * llRemoveFromLandPassList(key avatar) ** Remove an avatar from the parcel pass list for the given duration. * llRemoveFromLandBanList(key avatar) ** Remove an avatar from the parcel ban list for the given duration. Changed LSL Functions * llAddToLandPassList(key avatar, float hours) ** Avatars can now be added to the parcel pass list with no time limit by passing 0 as the hours parameter. Future LSL Functions * llTeleportAgent(key avatar, string simname, vector position, vector lookat) (?) ** Teleport an avatar at a location (requires agent permission) Bug Fixes * Maximum teleport height no longer limited to 256 meters * Telehub icon and Infohub icon both appear on Map legend -- visibility is toggleable * Landmarks can now be created with a z value of greater than 250m * Removed "Show Telehub Coverage" on map * Viewer no longer becomes unresponsive the first time you open the Finder * Show Updates debug option once again working as expected * Resolved a crash that occurred after declining an offer of inventory * Fixed a crash when dragging texture onto base terrain swatch in Region/Estate tools * Fixed some simulator crashes * Resolved a problem with textures only being decoded one at a time Build 7, Dec 14, 2005 * Resolved an issue causing residents on a parcel access list to be incorrectly warned access would expire [[Server] side, no client update needed.] Build 8, Dec 16, 2005 * Resolved a simulator crash caused by some objects that spawn other objects Server side, no client update needed. Build 9, Dec 19, 2005 * Moved the Teleport button on the World Map back to its original location * Unchecking "Tell me next time" no longer prevents Classified ads from being created * Land textures should no longer load slowly * Resolved a viewer crash when running in Full Screen mode and opening new windows with ALT-TAB Category:Release Notes